DWGD-TV
DWGD-TV, channel 10, is a GMA-owned-and-operated television station owned by GMA Network, Inc.. Its studios and transmitter are located at GMA Complex, Claveria Road, Malued District, Dagupan City, Pangasinan Province, Ilocos Region (Region I). The station was formerly affiliated to the People's Television Network, using the call letters DWIE-TV. Channel 10 was the first television station in Pangasinan launched after People Power Revolution in 1986. About DWGD-TV 10 *'2005' - GMA Network launched GMA TV-10 Dagupan as its satellite station in Pangasinan. The same year, QTV Channel 38 was also launched which is now currently carries GMA News TV. *'2008' - GMA Dagupan was upgraded to a "super station" and it was alternately called as GMA North and Central Luzon, which primarily covered the provinces of Pangasinan, Nueva Ecija, Tarlac, La Union and Benguet including Baguio City; and can also seen on the provinces of Zambales, Aurora, Ifugao, and Mountain Province. On May 5 of the same year, GMA Dagupan launched its flagship local newscast ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Balitang_Amianan ''Balitang Amianan].'' *'April 27, 2009''' - GMA Dagupan launched its local morning show ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primera_Balita ''Primera Balita].'' *'October 22, 2010-2011''' - GMA News and Public Affairs Dagupan launched ''Isyu Ngayon North and Central Luzon, a one-hour public affairs show about the topics and issues around Pangasinan and Benguet. *'November 10, 2014''' - GMA News and Public Affairs Dagupan relaunched Balitang Amianan as 24 Oras North Central Luzon. *'April 24, 2015' - Primera Balita aired its final episode, following the strategic streamlining undertaken on the provincial stations of GMA Network. *'August 31, 2015' - GMA News and Public Affairs Dagupan relaunched 24 Oras North Central Luzon as 24 Oras Amianan. *'February 1, 2016' - Balitang Amianan returned on the air of more than a year hiatus and usage of 24 Oras brand. *'August 1, 2016' - Balitang Amianan, the sole program, began its simulcast on GMA Ilocos (Channel 5 Ilocos Norte, Channel 48 Ilocos Sur and Channel 7 Abra) and GMA Cagayan Valley (Channel 7 Batanes, Tuguegarao and Isabela, Channel 13 Aparri and Channel 5 Bayombong). GMA TV-10 Dagupan programs *''Balitang Amianan - flagship afternoon newscast'' *''Panagbenga Festival - every February'' *''Word of God Network'' *''GMA Regional TV Weekend News - RTV's English Newscast (replay)'' GMA TV-10 Dagupan former programs *''24 Oras Amianan'' *''24 Oras North Central Luzon'' *''Istayl Natin'' *''Isyu Ngayon North and Central Luzon - public affairs and investigative news'' *''Let's Fiesta'' *''Primera Balita'' *''The Amianan Agenda (special programming for 2010 elections)'' *''Visita Iglesia'' Relay stations Since August 1, 2016 the operations of GMA Ilocos (TV-5 Ilocos Norte, TV-48 Ilocos Sur and TV-7 Abra) and GMA Cagayan Valley (TV-7 Batanes/Tuguegarao/Isabela, TV-13 Aparri and TV-5 Bayombong) was absorbed by GMA Dagupan which led to simulcast Balitang Amianan and other regional interstitial, as well as some of the editorial and reportorial staff are employed by the latter. GMA Ilocos was previously an originating station from 2012 to 2015, with its former flagship newscast Balitang Ilokano/''24 Oras Ilokano and GMA Cagayan Valley was previously an originating station from 2009 to 2015 with its former flagship newscast Balitang Ibanag/24 Oras Cagayan Valley.'' See also *''List of GMA Network stations'' *''DWNT-TV'' *''DWTL-FM'' *''DZSD-AM'' Category:GMA Network stations Category:Television stations in Dagupan Category:Television channels and stations established in 1986